


Covert Affairs

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [45]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one needs to know about this just yet.  Maybe ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covert Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 15 June 2016  
> Word Count: 407  
> Written for: cabenson  
> Prompt: 47. “No one needs to know.” [originally writer's choice]  
> Summary: No one needs to know about this just yet. Maybe ever.  
> Spoilers: Nebulously set prior to the events of eps 01x05 "Seven Curses" and 01x06 "Temptress". Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really have no idea where this came from. The D20 giving me Veronica and Damien had me curious as to how to deal with the prompt, but I think I figured out a good way to do it. Plus, it allows me the opportunity to have some sort of interaction between these two characters, which I wanted in the course of the series.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"I don't know who you are, but if you hurt Amani, you'll answer to me. And trust me when I say that you won't like it."

Veronica blinks as she listens to her voicemail. The utter conviction in her brother's voice has always been a terrifying thing, but to have it aimed at her quadrupled that sensation of terror. She masochistically listens to the message again, making note of the hint of a growl in his tone. She absently wonders if that's always been there, or if it's only come into being after his baptism in blood in Damascus.

She wants to ask her mother if that's the case, but she doesn't want to tip her off to the fact that the prodigal son is angry with his unknown younger sister. There's no sense in setting off any alarms that will just point to Veronica not being good enough _again_.

Before realizing she's done it, Veronica sends a text to Damien.

           _Look, I'm not going to hurt Amani. We're both adults. Let him live his life._

She purposely shuts her phone off and sets it aside, returning to her work. The afternoon passes until her stomach growls, reminding her that she'd skipped lunch. Tonight is a date with Amani, but she's nervous to meet with him now. She takes a deep breath and turns her phone back on, intending to break the date and have a night to regroup. The chime of a new text sends her heart into double time.

           _You're right. We're all adults here. No one needs to know we had this "talk"._

She lets out a relieved sigh and quickly types a reply.

           _No one needs to know about this. Especially Amani. Thank you._

When no reply comes in the next twenty minutes, Veronica shrugs and packs up her things to head home. As she drives to the house for dinner with her mother, she realizes that she's going to be in trouble soon enough for not fulfilling her objective as it was set out for her. Amani is supposed to be a simple job of covert intel and keeping closer tables on the Deliverer. He's most emphatically not supposed to be worming his way into her heart, but he is. Her mother will be angry when she learns of this grievous faux pas, but Veronica doesn't want to care right now.

No one needs to know about this just yet. Maybe ever.


End file.
